If There Was No Music
by allywashere
Summary: My dirty idea of how Eddie and Loren would get together if they weren't into music. Review please. Loren Tate was never one to break the rules. Until she met Eddie, her sexy new teacher at Brown. With the exception of Eddie having an ex girlfriend who REALLY wants him back, Loren might just lose everything she worked for.
1. Prolouge Preface

**I'll be posting more today, lovies. It'll be more explained in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

Prologue/Preface

When I first laid eyes on her, I was a goner. Yeah, I guess you can call it love at first sight, as cheesy as it sounds.

We were completely forbidden. It was a huge gamble for us to be together.

But I would do anything for Loren Tate, I'm in love with her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanna apologize for the super short intro. I promise to make this one way longer!**

Chapter 1

Loren dashed out of her dorm room to her first class of the day, clutching her school bag for dear life. Her alarm didn't go off this morning, making her late. Right now, she only has three minutes to get to class.

Miraculously, she managed to get to class right on time. The only seat available, of course, was at the front of the classroom. She quickly slid into her seat.

"Hi everyone, I'm Mr. Duran!" An enthusiastic voice said.

Loren looked up and saw a young and _attractive_ man standing right in front of her couldn't be older than his early twenties.

Mr. Duran had messy brown hair that she longed to run her fingers through, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that made her insides melt, and the most kissable lips she's ever seen. But _no_, he couldn't stop being perfect. He had muscles and abs that were being hinted under the button down shirt he was wearing. If Loren's best friend, Melissa, were here, Melissa would be drooling.

It is very hard to get Melissa drool over a guy. She has very high standards for a guy who is "drool-worthy".

"Let me tell you a few facts about me. I'm from Los Angelos, California. I was born and raised there. I'm twenty two years old, and I know I'm pretty young for teaching college students, but I skipped a lot of grades because I was 'advanced' in studying. I graduated high school when I was 14." Mr. Duran said.

She cringed when she heard Los Angelos being brought up. It made her think of _him_ and what he had done to her.

"Now, when I point to you, I want you tell me your name." Mr. Duran said.

Mr. Duran pointed to Loren first.

"Loren," She told him.

He smiled at her and pointed to the next person. Loren felt her face get red.

After Mr. Duran was done figuring out everyone's names, he started a lesson.

That night, Loren was video chatting with her best friend, Melissa.

"Were there any cute boys? Oooo, what about teachers?" Melissa asked in her gimme-all-the-details voice.

Loren smiled to herself "No," She lied.

"You filthy liar! Tell me, who's the guy you have the hots for?" Melissa asked in a dirty voice.

"My teacher, Mr. Duran." Loren said in a low voice.

"OH MY GOSH. You have a thing for your teacher?" Melissa was so excited she was bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Not so loud. I'm almost positive the people next door can hear you."

"But seriously, Lo? That's going to be one hell of of a relationship." Melissa grinned.

"Shut up, I don't even know his first name."

"You can be like 'Oh, Mr. Duran. Harder, harder, oh-'" Loren quit the video call.

Melissa could be such a pervert.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eddie was cursing at himself for the millionth time that day. He couldn't get Loren out of his head.

He was at home, where it was warm and safe, away from work. But Loren was stuck in his mind, and no matter hard he tried, he couldn't get her out.

There is just something about Loren, Eddie just couldn't figure it out. Is it her beauty?

He self confessed that her big, sparkling brown eyes, long brown hair, soft-looking lips, petite figure, and cute butt made her the most natural beauty he's ever seen.

But that still wasn't it.

Why is he even thinking about Loren like this? She only said one word to him! She was his student and he shouldn't even be looking at her butt!

Eddie couldn't help himself.

Eddie rubbed his face with his hands, and got himself a beer from the fridge. He sat down on the couch and mindlessly flipping through channels until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled.

To his dismay, it was his ex girlfriend, Chole Carter. They dated for a year, Eddie was about to propose to her until he found out that he was cheating on him with his best friend, Tyler Rorke. It's been five months since their break up.

"Nevermind, go away. I don't want you here." Eddie hissed.

"Eddie, I love-" Chole started.

"Don't you fucking dare," Eddie said "say that you love me when you went behind my back and slept with my best friend. You two were the only people I could trust!"

"Eddie, we were drunk! One thing led to another and-"

"Bullshit," Eddie stated. "When I asked Tyler about that, he said you guys were perfectly sober and minds were stable. So get the hell out of my apartment."

Chole's icy blue eyes shone with hurt. When she left the apartment, the only thought her mind was: _Fine, if I can't have you no one can_.

Eddie sighed with relief. Hopefully, she'll leave him alone from now on.

Eddie resumed to daydreaming about Loren, that mysterious girl in his classroom. He eventually fell asleep thinking about her and dreamt about that day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Eddie decided to look at some student files. Particularly, Loren Tate's.

Her student file was very impressive. She had straight As all through high school, no detentions, and no suspensions.

Perfect student to him.

Eddie glanced at his watch. He sighed. Time for his next class.

_(_**A/N: Sped up in time. It's the end of the week now.)**

Exhausted by all the classes from the classes this week, Loren flopped onto her bed, her eyes heavy. She knew that she had to get some homework done, but it could wait. All that mattered right now was sleep.

_Loren was in a living room. She was sitting on a comfortable dark brown leather couch with a plate of food in her lap. Next to her was her teacher, Mr. Duran. He was looking over her as she put a spoonful of the food in her mouth._

_"See, told you it was good!" exclaimed._

_"It is very delicious. Now you have to try macaroni and hot sauce." Loren said._

_ scrunched up his face "I'll pass,"_

_"A deal is a deal," Loren said and got up and went to the kitchen._

_ grabbed her hand and pulled her back._

_"I'll do it if you kiss me."_

_Loren rolled her eyes playfully. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. His lips felt soft as velvet. He returned the kiss eagerly. _

_"I love you," He whispered against her lips._

_"I love you too," She whispered back._

Loren woke up. What the hell, she thought.

Was it some kind of sign? If it was, it was definiatly a weird sign. A sign she had no idea what it meant.

She shook her head._ It was probably just a dream._

Yeah, just a dream.


	5. Chapter 4

**If There Was No Music Chapter 4**

Another day, Loren was yet again rushing across the campus to get to her other class. On the way there, she her and accidentally bumped heads with eachother while he had a coffee in his hands.

The coffee went flying everywhere, getting all over everything Loren and Eddie were wearing and carrying.

"Shit," They both mumbled at once.

The coffee had gotten all over Loren's outfit and Eddie's also.

Not to mention, Eddie's graded essay papers, which were from Loren's class.

"Shit, sorry Loren." He said sincerely.

"It's alright, I was the dumb ass who didn't watch where she was going." She sighed.

"I was the dumb ass who didn't have a good grip on his cofffee." He smiled, suddenly thinking the situation was somewhat humorous.

"Then I guess we're both pretty stupid."

"No, aren't we dumb asses?"

They both laughed. Then Eddie began to shuffle through papers until he found Loren's.

"Here," He handed her paper with a few small coffee splaters. He pointed to the right hand corner of the page. "Your grade."

The letter grade that was sitting on top of the page in red ink.

She gotten a C+.

_C+._

She looked up to ask why she had gotten a C+, but all she could see was 's retreating back.

left before he could get the wrath of Loren Tate.

Smart man.

Loren narrowed her eyes at his retreating back. Why did he give her a C+? She certainly deserved an A!

She wanted her answers, and she was going to get the. She didn't want a newbie teacher to screw up her college career.

Fortuneatly, for Loren, she had 's class the very next day. Unfortuneatly for him, he was going to get Loren's wrath.

**Haha, Loren's pissed off at Eddie. Don't worry, she won't stay mad for long. You can't stay mad at Eddie for too long, that would be impossible. See you soon, Creeplandians.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry, guys. I've been really busy and it wasn't fair to keep you waiting. But here is the next chapter of If There Was No Music. :D **

**Dedicated: julia-neHH and Lalaeveryday, for just being darlings.**

**Shout out: TheGreatSinator, for the incredibly sweet review you left.**

For once in her lifetime, Loren woke up on time. Actually, she woke up _early_. There was a reason for Loren's unusual behavior. Something a regular person would say "Okay, I deserved it. I'll try harder on the next essay."

Loren's not a regular person.

She's a super stubborn, I-always-have-to-be-right kind of person. If you try convincing her she's wrong, she will find evidence that support her theory, proving that she's right.

That's why she's heading down to Mr. Duran's office before class starts.

When she knocked on the door of his office, she knocked on it loud and hard. Almost _too_ hard for her liking, because she felt her hand begin to sting with pain.

She grasped her stinging hand, and with her luck, the door swung open.

"Loren?" Mr. Duran looked at her with surprise.

_It seems to be working_. Eddie thought.

"Hi Mr. Duran," Loren said as politely as she could, trying her best not to clench her teeth together.

"It's very unusual of you to be here early. You're usually late." He chuckled.

Loren balled her hands into fists. She took a deep breath. _He didn't do anything wrong, yet._

"I need to talk to you about my grade on the essay you recently just handed back." She kept her composure.

"Need or want?" He raised his eyebrow.

"_Need," _She responded.

"Come in," He said, suddenly realizing that this could be a dangerous situation.

He stepped to the side of the doorway so she can come in.

"Why did you give me a C?" She asked almost immediately after he shut the door.

"Because," Was all he said.

Loren clenched her teeth together. _Because?_ Because why? Because he's such an ass? Loren thought bitterly.

"Because why?" Loren did not even attempting to control her tone of voice with him.

"You're essay obviously didn't fit the criterea of an A or a B. But it just made it to a C so I can pass you." He said

Loren's blood began to boil. She didn't _fit the criterea_? That asshole!

"_I didn't fit the criterea?_" Loren asked, her voice calm but dangerous. She took a few steps towards to Mr. Duran.

He didn't respond. He just backed up so she wouldn't get in his face.

"I don't fit the god damn criterea!" She yelled. "I surely do! Do you know how many _hours_ I spent writing and rewriting that thing until it fucking perfect?"

He shook his head. He was beginning to smirk at her.

She took more steps towards him. Now Mr. Duran was backed up into a wall and there was barely any space between their bodies. Loren didn't seem to notice. But Mr. Duran did.

"What the hell do you think is funny? There is nothing humorous about this sit-" Loren got cut off.

Mr. Duran had cut her off with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi ya! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! I only get to upload when I'm at my mom's.**

Dedication: My momma, who let's me type all of these over the weekend I'm with her.

**Shout out: Teddy and Juliane, my tumblr bestiesssssss.**

Loren responded by kissing him back. She melted into the kiss. She knew it was wrong- _definatly _wrong- but at this time she didn't really care. She felt her body lightly hit the wall. Mr. Duran was now the one in front of her, and there was no space between them.

Their lips were moving hungrily against each other and their tounges were tasting every part of their mouths. A soft moan came from the back of Loren's throat.

They wouldn't of stopped if it wasn't for Mr. Duran's phone alarm.

"Ten minutes until class," He sighed.

"Oh, then I better go get my bag." She said.

"Um, see you in class." He said.

Loren left the office, when her hands through her hair. What has she been thinking? Making out with one of her teachers? What if someone found out? She could have lost everything she worked so hard to get! She could be kicked out! Loren vowed to herself not to do anything like that again. No matter how irresistable a guy is, she had to respect the rules.

She made it all the way to her dorm and made it to class on time. There was awkward tension between her and Mr. Duran. During that class, she didn't even raise her hand not even once, which wasn't like her at all.

When class ended, Mr. Duran let everyone leave but asked to speak to Loren privately.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Duran said

"About what?" Loren looked at him confused.

"The kiss,"

Now she was even _more _confused. "Why are you sorry? Do you regret it?"

"In a way. I regret it because I'm afraid it might ruin your future if someone found out." He explained.

"That's why no one will find out," She promised.

"It won't happen again, either."

They kept that promise to each other. Well, not for long, anyways. Two months later, Loren caught the flu. She missed out on three weeks of school. When she went to do a make up test, Mr. Duran insisted he should help her study for the missed work. He wanted her to come to his place at 6pm.

Reluctantly, Loren agreed to come. She knocked on the door three times and Mr. Duran came and let her in. He was dressed in a t-shirt that revealed his arm muscles, and jeans that butt look cute. She mentally face-palmed. _He's your teacher_.

"Hi Mr. Duran," Loren said.

"Hi Loren. You can call me Eddie since we're not on campus." Eddie said.

_So that's his name. _She thought. _Eddie Duran. Cute._ Then, she mentally face-palmed. _Teacher_. She reminded herself again. _Not boyfriend_. Inside, there was a leather couch she recognized from her dream.

"Let us begin." He said and motioned for them to sit down.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey you beautiful monsters! What? I don't know. I'm sorry for the short chapters and wait for updates. I can't help it that I can only update when I'm over my mom's. Thank you guys for being so supportive of the story and I'm glad a lot of you enjoy it! 3**

**I know I don't usually do this but:**

_**Song to listen to: Begin Again by Taylor Swift**_

**Dedication: To all of you who reads this. I love you all and wish I could give you a huge hug!**

**Shout out: Leddielover2016, who has great stories and I suggest you should check them out!**

Loren actually had a blast studying. Eddie was making her laugh throughout the whole session, but she still learned a lot of techniques to remember all of the information that was supposed to be on her exam. She was positive she was going to ace the exam.

Just as they were saying their good byes, Loren's stomach decided it was just the right time to show off its best impression of Satan.

They both laughed at the loud rumbling noise coming from Loren's stomach.

"Do you wanna go somewhere to eat?" Eddie asked.

"Sure," She shrugged. She felt like she hasn't eaten in days.

Lucky for her, he knew this great cafe down the road he knew she would love.

He led her to his car and opened up the passenger's side door for her like the gentleman he was.

"Thank you," She said.

"No problem," He responded.

He got in the drivers seat and had the engine roar to life. And he drove off, completely unaware that his delusional, obsessive, and sneaky ex was watching him the whole time.

"Really?" Chloe muttered to herself. "He down graded to _that_? A flat chested, little girl?" She shook her head in disgust. "He could do way better than her."

She couldn't believe Eddie would get that desperate that he would go for one of his students. _One of his students._ She smirked. She would have to wait a while to spoil the little girl's "thrill" on sleeping with her teacher and breaking the rules. If a little girl is being bad, don't they deserve to get punished and get their toys taken away? Yes, yes they do. Especially if they have something that's rightfully her's. She just wanted to wait for Eddie to fall for Loren, then she would rip her away and Eddie would come back to her.

"Little girl, watch your back."

* * *

Eddie pulled up to the little cafe called "Mindy's" that he had decided to take Loren to. They made the best burgers and milkshakes.

"So, Miss Loren Tate, what would you like to eat? Everything's on me." He said.

"Eddie, you don't have to do that." Loren told him.

He shrugged. "Nah, it's okay. You need to pay for tuition anyways."

"I have a scholarship," She admitted.

"I'm still paying."

"Damn it."

They took their orders and sat down.

"So, where are you from?" He asked. He obviously knew where she was from, but he just wanted to make conversation.

"L.A, I come from the valley."

"Me too!"

They talked and talked, he laughed at her joke's, something no guy has never done. Not even her ex, Cameron, who she loved dearly but he wasn't the one for her. But there's something about Eddie...

No. She couldn't think of him like that. He's her teacher. He's forbidden. Prohibited.

But the way he looks at her. He makes her feel... special? No, that wasn't the word. More than that. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world.

They ate, talked more, and left. When Eddie had parked his car back at the apartment, Loren turned to face him.

"Thanks, Eddie. I had a great time." She said.

"Yeah, me too."

"We should do it again sometime."

"We should."

They're faces inching forward. She couldn't stand it. Finally, their lips connected.

They broke the promise and the rules. But frankly, they didn't care. Not anymore, anyways.


End file.
